


宇宙破壁理论：无乱星系，唐族势力范围，伊谢尔伦捕获后第三天。

by nightchevalier



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, xiaobingchuanqi
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchevalier/pseuds/nightchevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小兵传奇X银河英雄传说crossover<br/>唐龙X杨威利</p>
            </blockquote>





	宇宙破壁理论：无乱星系，唐族势力范围，伊谢尔伦捕获后第三天。

**Author's Note:**

> 本传应该是《宇宙破壁理论》不过还没搞出来，先放个突发片段。

　　“报告长官，杨威利已经送到休息室了。”

　　尤娜端端正正站在唐龙面前，行了一个军礼。

　　唐龙斜躺在椅子上，宽大的螺旋椭圆椅的扶手上摆放着他的双腿，手中的电子板依然没有放下。

　　《战争OL便携版》正在关键时刻，虽然比起游戏舱来说，电子板远远逊色，也并不够体验游戏的爽快感，但是正在这片陌生的宇宙地带寻找宜居星，所以这种条件下就不必提更多的条件了。

　　他抬起头，脸上的犹豫瞬间一扫而空，在尤娜这些部下面前，他至少不希望露出什么令他们吃惊的神色。

　　“他有什么其他举动吗？”

　　唐龙的声音略显迟疑。

　　“已经睡着了，似乎很疲倦。”尤娜如实报告。

　　“……那就好。”

　　唐龙将视线转向电子板，剧烈的爆炸中，敌人的舰队与己方的舰队在菲列瑟夫陨星群短兵相接，30秒后，超量子白洞星际导弹发射，将敌人和己方的炮灰级舰船统统湮灭。

　　他叹了口气，不再看下一关的前进指示。

　　“如果没有其他事情的话，你退下吧。”

　　“事实上是有的。”尤娜的话让他警觉起来，“唐龙大人，你为什么要对杨威利做……做那种事。”

　　唐龙看了一眼尤娜，她的脸色略显沉重。

　　SK23连队的前身是军妓连队，唐龙带她们颠覆了这个规则之后，她们也曾想过唐龙可能会喜欢上她们其中的一个，直到星零出现后她们才发现似乎唐龙已经有了喜欢的女人。

　　星零的美貌几乎是唐龙他们那个宇宙唯一的，人类所不可能达到的境界。

　　她是中央电脑经过千亿次合成的最美丽的女性形象。

　　但即使如此，唐龙似乎也并没有和星零发生过必要以上的肉体关系。似乎他真的只是把她当成姐姐。

　　尤娜还记得一个小时之前进来指挥室时候的震惊心情。

　　指挥室里，沙发上躺着的那个男子看上去一片狼藉并且眼眸半闭半睁，凶手坐在螺旋椭圆椅上欲盖弥彰地拿着电子板敲击。

　　杨威利，这个基座宇宙里，数一数二的战争天才，从他们收集到的情报来看，可以称为这个宇宙的当世第一战争天才。如果不是他个人性格问题，恐怕这个基座宇宙中的格局还要大大改变。

　　而他却在来到指挥室五个小时之后看上去遍体鳞伤奄奄一息。

　　这当然是唐龙的杰作，虽然尤娜在检查了这名伊谢尔伦最高指挥官的身体状况后明白这只是过度侵犯而导致的惨象，生命上并未有过大的损害。

　　可是为什么呢？明明长官不是那么残暴冲动的人。虽然唐龙好战，举止容易夸张，性格容易暴躁，但是对女性非常忍让退让——也许和他的母亲有关。——但是对同性就能这么毫不留情吗（如果他是喜欢同性的，却没有先例，虽然有着优秀外表的男性部下同样很多）

　　尤娜不知道的是，这场意外冲动，是多么的巧合。

　　一个月前。

　　唐虎的军团在整个无乱星系进行了全方位覆盖的火力点，打算将整个无乱星系从宇宙星图上悉数抹去，无乱星系并不是帝都星，防备装置上稍微弱了些，唐龙的行踪不知道是谁泄露出去的，而且他只带了SK23连队及其附属舰队出来，这点兵力是绝对不能从唐虎的军团下突击出去的。

　　最终他们动用了未成熟的空间破壁技术，熬过了七天的抵抗，等到了空间破壁装置最终生效的阶段。

　　然后整个无乱星系破入了另一个空间里。

　　但是他们发现，空间破壁的未成熟并未将他们置入时空乱流里统统湮灭，而是超效率得让他们破入了另一个宇宙中。

　　唐龙的肩上负担着巨大的压力，在陌生宇宙中寻找出路，他作为最高长官，无时无刻不在考虑着出路。

　　他不是个喜欢思考的性格，仿佛所有的天赋都在应变能力上。

　　在对这个宇宙有了一个大体的认知之前，他的应变能力几乎像落在冰封机柜里动弹不得。

　　基座宇宙，也就是现在这个宇宙，在科技上还落后于他们，这使得唐龙他们稍微放下心来。

　　三天前。

　　在搞清楚了银河系势力分布之后，他选择了这个伊谢尔伦回廊作为第一攻占点。

　　因为整个无乱星系此时就悬空在这条回廊之上。

　　何况其中还有个宇宙第一阶梯的人物。

　　当时是打算控制住杨威利的，如果不能，就直接毁灭掉伊谢尔伦这个人工天体。

　　而唐龙也第一次发现落后于无乱科技近一次换代的文明在战争天才的指挥下竟然令他损失了100艘B级战舰。

　　然而在第一击光子炮轰掉千分之一的伊谢尔伦要塞的表皮后，对方的指挥官宣布投降。

　　出于非大意却在落后科技上吃亏损失的愤怒、以为会有一场必须的屠杀结果对方却轻易投降的落差和一个月来过大的压力导致的自己也明白的精神焦虑，他下令将这个杨威利关在了自己的旗舰上，并且两天没有见他。

　　直到今天下午，才下令带杨威利来见他。

　　但是事情发展成这样子，肯定还有一半是对方的错。

　　唐龙无不自我暗示的推卸责任。

　　如果不是因为一开始的接触后发现对方没有想象中那么傲慢反而平易近人、虽然天赋出众日常上却迷糊得不像个军人，他就不会和杨越聊越开心，但却让两人都踩到了双方的爆点上。

　　他信奉弱肉强食的法则，杨却像个理想主义者，已经见识过万罗联邦的分崩离析，他判决整个战争世代不存在民主。

　　然后他发现，杨不可能为他效力了。

　　基座宇宙中的第一个可能的友谊，也就此中止似的，陷入了沉默的僵局。他想起当年的唐虎在机器人本位和人类本位上与他的决裂，一时之间一整个月来的暴躁与愤怒冲上头顶，理智让位于憎恨。

　　适者生存才是不可更改的法律，征服一切才是他的道路。

　　他不想打死沙发上这个瘦削的男子，理智丧失的一瞬间他选择了另一种生物间存在的征服方式。

　　强迫他雌伏。


End file.
